


小哭包

by zipwill



Category: Arashi - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 01:57:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21486448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zipwill/pseuds/zipwill
Summary: 29
Relationships: Ohno Satoshi/Sakurai Sho
Kudos: 6





	小哭包

150.  
触到一片软，含着水和热，大野心脏快要炸开，像吻了火。樱井显然也未料到大野会如此主动，贴过来时他的脊背立刻蹿起一道酥麻，跟杨柳枝划过似的，无法动弹。

两个人只碰了一秒，便倏地分开来。

他们不敢再看对方，脸朝向别处。空气里全是彼此的呼吸声，大野脸上挨了烫一般，他偷偷去瞄了一眼樱井，对方发丝间藏起的耳尖也染成了红色。有点可爱。

房间里充斥着不得了的心跳声，咚咚咚咚杂乱无章，把大野吓一跳。仔细听像是自己的，再一听，又觉得是樱井的。但也不敢乱问，紧张地用指尖攥紧小被子。

要说他们也纠缠了一年有余，床上床下不知乱过几回，什么花样都玩过了，怎么如今亲个嘴反而要了命似的，连头都不敢回。

大野口干舌燥不敢说话，想去桌边拿个水，刚起身，身边那人就一把扣住了他的手。

“干嘛去？”手心烫得吓人，声音更是哑得难忍。

大野喉咙里吞咽了一口，眼神还是不敢递过去，嘟嘟囔囔说了句，“想喝水。”

樱井立刻放开他，像甚为赧然似的坐得更直了些，“去吧。”

大野不敢多滞，一溜烟地逃去喝水，给自己倒了好几杯，咕咚咕咚下了肚，脸还是热。看樱井偏头坐在床边的模样，不知怎么，鬼迷心窍地又走了过去。

小心翼翼地用手撑着床边，隔远些坐下。

屁股刚稳住，樱井的手突然又伸过来，掌心飞快合拢，把大野的手整个攥在手心里。

大野瞬间觉得刚刚喝过的水似乎全部蒸腾出去了，后颈直至头顶都要冒烟。

他想抽出来，但又舍不得。

被樱井压着，手背又热又燥，胸口也跟着火急火燎的，真要人命。

正努力平复吐息，樱井突然道：“离我近点。”

大野低头一看，两人确实距离有些远，可他不想听话，被人攥着手都要热炸了，若是再离近一点，怕是如夸父逐日的尾声，烤得熔化。

可樱井生气了似的，扭头瞪他，一双圆眼倒是很有威慑力，“快点。”

大野只好挪近了些，他也有些恼，为什么樱井现在还可以有别的情绪，而自己整个呆掉，脑子里除了那个吻什么都没有。

一瞬而已，却像打着流火的雷。  
明明仅是雁过湖面微微一点波，反而激起浩浩汤汤惊天漩涡。

最可气的是，这漩涡只卷入大野一个，另一个人看起来却平静得可以。

正闷着气，那人又开口，“你怎么这么平静？”

语气冲得不行。

哈？

大野愣住，哪有明明是你更……凑得太近，樱井眼里蕴着深海和火焰，大野被盯得浑身发软，张张嘴说不出话来。

“我说，”樱井皱眉，“可是你主动亲上来的。”

大野咽咽口水，“是、是我。”

樱井眉头蹙得更深，表情有些难看，“这就完事了？”

“啊？”大野一头雾水。

樱井额头青筋暴起，喉咙里磨出气声，隐忍到不行，“过来再给我亲一下！”

大野完全傻掉，半张着嘴，樱井眼神一暗，低头吻了过来。

151.  
黏黏糊糊，啧啧啾啾。

这次吻了好久。

大野挺上手的，归功于樱井教得好，他学会偏着头亲，闭上眼像只餍足的猫，抓着樱井的衣襟，用舌头舔他的唇角。

但从前他连这都不会的，只知道像孩童一样嘟嘴。是樱井以口描绘，手把手指教，要舌头伸出来，和他的一起，吮吸、纠缠，口水流下来也不用在意，两瓣唇不许合上，下巴尽管沾湿。

吻得越迷乱越色情，樱井才越满意。

于是现在大野也一点一点回吻他，把他教的那些运用得娴熟，从唇珠舔过去，像在云端吃糖，饱满柔软，含着唇瓣哼哼，捉他的舌尖，换他的津液，妄图把心脏和灵魂齐齐渡过去。水声很大，像在做坏事。

实际上也是在做坏事，大野凭着直觉扒光了樱井。

公子衣衫半敞，胸口白的像玉脂，滑腻发光，令他断不掉地流连。

哪里都是精雕细琢的，却被自己刚刚沾过鲜血的手摸，大野兴奋得快要哭出来。

他觉得自己占了公子好大便宜，肖想太久终得以痛快，泪在眼睛里打转。

等脸蛋被吻，眼泪被公子含在嘴里，热得浑身发抖时，他才反应过来，自己也被占便宜了。

樱井不知什么时候把他捧起来跨坐在腰上，裤子全扒掉，腿光溜溜地缠在被子里。

上衣也不算完整，衣料离开肩膀，挂在臂弯上，他开始庆幸自己是搂着公子亲，因为胳膊锁在后颈处，衣服才算勉强悬挂在身上。

转念一想，正是因为抬了胳膊，衣服才会被扒掉。和从前在内室一样，被樱井羞骂自己是迫不及待想挨操，所以才主动抬胳膊等脱净。

但是不知道怎么，他今儿是真的想，把自己打开、释放，想被占用想被吞噬，这样脑子里除了欲望装不下别的，否则大野知道，一旦闲下来，内心就会卷起一阵阵空洞。

他这一生好像都踩在云里，云下面却不是虚无，而是无数人的肩膀，少时的父母，全府上下的疼爱，连街坊百姓都喜欢他，几乎没吃过什么苦头。

后来家府没落。

一瞬仿佛什么都没有了。无数肩膀化成灰，他从云端坠落，下面是万丈深渊……直到遇见了公子。

公子霸道、顽劣、脾气大、难伺候、爱欺负人……一切与他云泥之别的特质通通都有，可这样的公子总念着他。

仅是那么一点点的温柔，就把他整个圈了去。

大野不知道自己是不是太害怕失去，或者说他也没什么可再失去的了，所以百般隐忍所以旖旎床笫。如果自己乖些、再乖些，给亲、让操、任公子胡闹，是不是日子可以好过点。

日子是一天天流，人是一天天活，大野知道自己终有一天会败露，骨子里带的野和娇，不是寄人篱下就能藏得住的。

压抑太久，尽管知道父亲是被冤枉，知道全府上下不该诛，可又能如何，他日夜躲在这僻静内室里，没有了樱井就是一匹任人宰割的马，丫鬟可欺，下人可踏。

于是神不知鬼不觉处理了那些欺负过他的，以为背着樱井，可有一晚发带上沾了血，他忘了洗，第二天却发现发带依旧湛蓝平整干净顺滑。

大野便知道了，樱井睁一只眼闭一只眼，对他太纵容。

那天大野在琴室跪了很久，长长叹出一口气。

如在阳坊中的花，以为自己可以这般日复一日安然度过，可是他也知道心中有根刺一直扎着，逼他走，逼他前行，樱井府阁终究不是安乐窝。

他总得亲手结束这场孽缘，替樱井家主挡灾不是真想得到什么，而是他觉得欠了樱井太多，总得还。

说着“我不记得了”的大野，其实比谁都记得那句“山有木兮木有枝”。

只是他不知道，自己还有没有那个资格，再说出后半句的“心悦君兮君不知”。

152.  
樱井进入他的时候，大野眼泪几乎是一瞬飙出。

他哭得太凶，好像受不了似的，腰绷得很紧，樱井喘着停下来几次，直起身子看他，“是不是疼了？”

如此怜惜，只会更催泪，大野紧扣着樱井，把腿分得更开，如果沉迷情事可以换得片刻的安逸与忘忧，那么他甚至愿意把自己身体都拆开。

“没有……”大野很小声地说，“喜欢公子这么操我，爽的，特别爽。”

樱井被诱惑得耳根都发红，记得从前被算命的占卜师说过，他自来生一双桃花眼，长大以后不知要勾走多少小姑娘的芳心。

可是现在看着身下那个咬着拳头哼哼的少年，满面春色满眼春情，仅是微微皱了皱眉，他心就要化成水。

一个桃花眼居然要被一个下垂眼撩得死去活来。

这一刻樱井突然觉得，像终生服役，永远也走不出来。

樱井把人重新压在身子底下，拉开嫩豆腐似的腿温柔地疼时，想起了很多自己从前的混蛋事。

管人家叫“尿壶”“骚货”，什么浪语臊言都灌到大野耳朵里去。有时候还会逼着他自己这么说，掰开屁股哭道“求公子灌满小尿壶”“快射给小骚货…”。

而看着大野脖子根儿烫得通红，他就更有快感。 骂大野“馋”，离了自己就活不了……

以后不会这样了，樱井想。他送深了几下，再慢慢抽出来，感受大野在身下抖得四肢蜷缩，樱井抬起身子摸大野汗湿的额发，一个字一个字地说：“以后我们不管做这个叫‘操’了，好不好，我们叫这个‘承欢’。”

承欢，承欢。

承给你我的情热，承给你我的欢喜。

是我……离不开你。


End file.
